Dreams Might Just Come True
by Night Hawk4
Summary: [Set in fifth year.] Harry and Hermione both have a crush on eachother, but neither can admit it. Ron knows about each friend's desires, but can he get them together without ruining a beautiful friendship? / Malfoy's got a concussion! What can it lead to?
1. Chapter 1

Dreams Might Just Come True  
by Night Hawk  
  
  
"Herm! Come on! Harry's got a Quidditch match! We've gotta be there to support him! It's against Slytherin!" yelled Ron from the stairway.  
  
Hermione blinked. I must have dozed off, she thought. "I'll be right there," replied Hermione. She hurriedly closed her books, shoved on a cloak, and ran downstairs. Ron was already out of the dorms.  
  
"Wait up!" yelled Hermione.   
  
Ron rolled his eyes and slowed down to a walk. "It starts in five minutes! Hurry!"  
  
Hermione caught up with Ron and together, the two friends ran down to the Great Hall. They went out the front door and down the steps. They ran the whole way to the Quidditch field.  
  
Harry was already flying around, warming up for the big first match. Ron and Hermione got seats on the Gryffindor stands and waved to Harry. He saw them and waved back.  
  
"I just know they'll win!" exclaimed Hermione with an ecstatic grin. More people were arriving from all four houses.   
  
"The match will start any second!" exclaimed Ron. "GO HARRY!" he cheered.  
  
The two teams were on the ground, broom in hand, facing eachother. Madam Hooch was telling the players the rules, as if they didn't know. Suddenly, everyone mounted. Madam Hooch blew her whistle, and they were off.  
  
"GO HARRY!" Hermione and Ron simultaneously cheered. Other Gryffindors were rooting for different players.  
  
Only a few seconds into the game, Harry sighted a glint. He darted after it, narrowly missing the sidelines. Malfoy, the Slytherin seeker, noticed Harry diving to and fro, and obviously went after the Snitch himself.  
  
I'll knock Harry off his broom, thought Malfoy. He zoomed across the field on his Firebolt 2. Harry was reaching out for the Snitch, plainly in view. Malfoy dove sharp with determination and crashed right into Harry. I hope this works, thought Malfoy. Potter can't win! Head hit broom and broom thwacked back as the two fifteen-year-olds landed in a heap.   
  
A whistle was blown and Madam Pomphrey rushed out onto the field. She kneeled next to Harry and Malfoy. She inspected the two unconscious bodies, checking for broken bones. Blood was gushing out of the spot where Malfoy's broom hit Harry on the back, and Malfoy had a huge bump on his head. Madam Pomphrey levitated them to the Hospital wing.   
  
"This game is postponed until further notice," exclaimed Madam Hooch.  
  
Hermione was frantic as was Ron. "Harry! Oh no, I hope he isn't too badly injured! That Malfoy will do anything, anything to win. That was an illegal move!" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"Malfoy could've killed Harry! That no good bloody backstabbing--"  
  
"RON! Enough. Let's go check on Harry!"  
  
Ron grimaced. "Harry! Oh no! What if he's seriously hurt?! He won't be able to play for Gryffindor, and we'll lose, and Slytherin will get the House Cup, and--"  
  
Hermione slapped him on the cheek. "Let's go!"  
  
_______  
  
[an hour later]  
  
Harry lay in a white bed. Suddenly, his eyes flickered opened, and there was a searing pain in his lower left back. His pupils widened and he wanted to scream, but he didn't want to whoever was laying next to him. He looked over at the bed. A head of silver hair was emerging from under the covers, staring back at him.   
  
"Malfoy? Is that you?"  
  
"Wha-what? Who is M-Malfoy?" replied the figure in a frightened, insecure voice. "Who are you?"  
  
Suddenly, images flooded through Harry's head. "Why the bloody Hell did you crash into me like that?! We both could've been killed!!"  
  
"I-I didn't..." replied the figure. "I d-don't remember anything... Please, help me! Where am I? Who are you?"  
  
Harry cocked his head. The figure was definetly Malfoy, but this person wasn't. The cold, sarcastic, mocking voice wasn't there. Suddenly, Harry realized something. Malfoy must have a concussion from the head-on collision!   
  
"Er... My name is Harry Potter. And you are Draco Malfoy. During a Quidditch game, you crashed into me." Harry faltered. He suddenly remembered his back. A heavy grimace set upon his face.  
  
"H-Harry... what's w-wrong?"  
  
"My back! It hurts!" Harry replied. He tried to sit up, but it hurt even more.   
  
Malfoy looked sympathetic. Malfoy- The Draco Malfoy, looked sympathetic. Harry now knew that there was something wrong.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened. Madam Pomphrey walked in and announced that they had visitors. "Five minutes only, Weasley. Five minutes, Granger." She left.  
  
Hermione rushed to Harry's side. "Are you alright? Can you speak? Are you in pain?! Harry!"  
  
"I'm fine," replied Harry. "Well, not exactly fine. My back is burning, but that's about it. And I feel a little drowsy."  
  
Hermione kissed him on the cheek. "I was so worried!"  
  
Ron came over to Harry's bedside. "Hey," he said. He held forth a package. "We brought you some sweets. And Hagrid said to give you these." Ron pulled out a smaller package from his pocket. "His recipe- good ol' treacle tarts," he said with a smile. "Enjoy."  
  
The friends shared a few moments of silence, and that was broken by a call from the door. "Time's up," said Madam Pomphrey. "Harry needs his sleep."  
  
Hermione whispered a good-bye, as did Ron. They smiled and left.  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Did you like it?! Hope so! It is my first serious HP fic. Please review!  
  
NightHawk 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
  
Harry had been sleeping for hours after his friends left. But now he was wide awake. He could hear talking outside the door. He listened intently.  
  
"Shall we tell Snape to announce Malfoy's concussion? Or should we release Malfoy and let them figure it out?" whispered a female voice. Harry recognized it to be Madam Pomphrey.  
  
A male voice replied, "Yes, we shall tell Snape to announce it. Malfoy needs a few days of mind rehabilitation. But Harry..."  
  
"Harry will be fine! He has no broken bones, Albus. He just tore a few ligaments. One flick of my wand and he'll be healed."  
  
"Are you sure he will be completely well? I'm worried about the boy... have you spoken to him as you have Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes, Albus. He just said his back hurt. Nothing more. He will be released tomorrow for Halloween. But Malfoy shan't be released until he has completely recovered."  
  
"Yes, yes. I see your reasoning. May I speak to the boy?"  
  
"I am not sure you should wake him. Sleep is one of the great factors of healing," replied Madam Pomphrey.  
  
"I will just go check on him, then, wish him well."  
  
Dumbledore walked over to Harry's bedside. Harry couldn't fake-sleep anymore. His eyes flickered open, and Dumbledore smiled. "Harry! You're awake!"  
  
"Yes, sir," he mumbled.  
  
"How are you feeling? Are you going to be ready to go tomorrow?"  
  
"Tomorrow?!" Harry acted suprised. "Er... yes. But may I have some pain reliever? There is a deep, searing pain in my back..."  
  
"Oh, of course! Nothing's broken, Harry. Just tore a few ligaments. Madam Pomphrey will be in here later today to perform the healing spell."  
  
Madam Pomphrey called from the door, "Come on, Dumbledore, the boy needs his sleep- Oh, he's awake. I guess I should heal him now." She walked over to Harry and with the flick of her wand and a few words, stopped the pain in his back.   
  
It was that simple? Harry thought. "Er... thank you, marm."  
  
"Harry, try to go back to sleep. Your back still isn't in perfect shape. But we will be releasing you tomorrow for Halloween."  
  
"What about Malfoy? DId you know he doesn't remember anything? I think he's got a concussion... when will you be releasing him?"  
  
"Not until further notice," snapped Pomphrey. "And I know you boys despise eachother. Now that he's vulnerable, don't go telling him things he will keep in his new memory. Don't speak to him at all."  
  
"Y-yes, Madam Pomphrey."  
  
"Sleep now, Potter."  
  
Dumbledore gave him a solid nod as the two walked out of the room. Harry thought for a few moments, but fell asleep. It was easier now that he wasn't in such pain.  
  
___  
  
"Ron! Wake up. Let's go visit Harry!"  
  
Ron blinked. "Hermione! Please. Later! I am trying to get some sleep!"  
  
"All you think about is yourself, Ron Weasley. You lazy, self centered--"  
  
"Alright already! I'll come!" Ron said reluctantly. "But we must be quick."  
  
The two friends silently tiptoed out of the dorms and down to the Hospital Wing. Suddenly, they heard voices right outside Harry's door. They couldn't catch the words, though. They took a quick peek and saw that it was Madam Pomphrey and Dumbledore. No crossing them!   
  
"Hermione, let's go back and come again later. Harry's probably asleep anyways! And we shouldn't risk getting points taken from Gryffindor."  
  
"Oh, fine. Let's go."  
  
They tiptoed back up to the dorms, mumbled "Lemon sickle" for the Fat Lady, and crawled through the portrait hole.  
  
"I'm going to sleep," announced Ron.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "I could have never guessed. I'm going to review my Arithmancy."  
  
The two friends separated.  
  
___  
  
[six hours later]  
  
"Oh no! Double Potions again!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
"Oh, it won't be too bad, what with Snape's pet Malfoy gone," reminded Hermione.  
  
"Oh yeah. But still, Double Potions!" whined Ron.  
  
"Oh, get over it. Without Harry to taunt and tease, Snape won't be as bad. You'll see."  
  
But Hermione was wrong. Snape was colder than ever.  
  
"As you can see, Golden Boy Harry Potter isn't here today." That remark was followed by mumbles of "It's all Malfoy's fault!" and "That cheater Malfoy!" from the Gryffindor seats.  
  
"But, unfortunately, Draco Malfoy isn't here to help those of you who need it, thanks to Potter. Thus, I am taking fifteen points from Gryffindor," announced Snape.  
  
Moans of "unfair!" could be heard from Gryffindor students.  
  
Snape continued on with the lesson, as usual. He took another five points from Gryffundor when Neville spilt his potion on the desk and burnt it. Twenty points were given to Slytherin when Pansy Parkinson got the potion right.   
  
[hours later]  
  
"Thank God that's over!" exclaimed Ron as he and Hermione were walking down the corridor to Transfiguration. "Snape is such a bloody cheat!"  
  
Hermione sighed. "At least Malfoy wasn't there to egg him on. Adn remember- Halloween feast tomorrow!"  
  
Ron's complection brightened. "Good thinking, 'Mione. Just one more day! And, Harry will be back!!"  
  
The two friends continued on to Transfiguration silently, good thoughts on their minds.  
  
___  
  
Class proceded as usual, Hermione gaining Gryffindor ten points for perfectly transfiguring her top hat into a turtle, and Neville only changing the color to a dark yellow. But Ron and Hermione felt incomplete, without their third part.   
  
"When class is over, let's go visit Harry," Ron said.  
  
"I wonder if he's healed yet. Do you think he had any broken bones?" Hermione mused.  
  
"Naw, it would take more time to heal that. I bet it's just a muscle or a ligament."  
  
When class was over, they went back to their dorms. They dropped their books, and Ron brought some Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. Maybe that would cheer Harry up.  
  
They exited the portrait hole and went down the corridors to the Hospital Wing, once again. This time, Madam Pomphrey was attending another figure that looked alot like Malfoy.  
  
Hermione called to Madam Pomphrey, "May we speak to Harry?"  
  
"He is asleep. But if you would like to write him a message, go ahead," Madam Pomphrey replied.  
  
"What's the diagnosis? Any broken bones?"  
  
"No, Granger. Just a few torn ligaments. Nothing we couldn't heal. But please don't wake him up. It takes sleep to completely heal. There's a roll of parchment on my desk, just there." She pointed to her desk.  
  
"Thank you, Marm," said Ron.  
  
Hermione fetched the parchment, and started writing a note.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
We just came to visit you. I heard it's not that bad. We brought you some candy, once again. I'm sorry we couldn't speak to you. Hope you feel better, and see you tomorrow morning,  
  
Hermione  
  
Ron signed it in his usual untidy scrawl. Hermione placed it on his bedside table and looked at his face. Harry looked so sweet, like a little baby, asleep and without his glasses on. She caressed his cheek, and smiled. Ron nodded in Harry's direction, unable to say anything to a sleeping person. "Let's go before Pomphrey gets angry."  
  
They left.  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Sorry they're both so short! Plus, excuse any grammar/spelling/typos, my computer glitches alot. Also, sorry this was so boring! It is just the beginning! Thank you for the reviews! Hope you like! I will update soon!  
  
Night Hawk 


End file.
